Le Drabbles des fées
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Ecrit lors d'une soirée drabbles, petites fan-fics cherche désespérément une famille aimante
1. Chapter 1

Sinistre (88 mots)

Cette semaine était, pour Mirajane et Elfman, la pire des semaines de l'année. Elle paraissait interminable. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Lissana. Leur sœur qui était morte lorsqu' Elfman avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. L'épreuve fut terrible. Mirajane changea du tout au tout. Elle qui avant était sinistre et méchante, etait devenue douce et gentille. Elfman ne voulait plus utilisée sa magie. Il se demandait pourquoi l'utiliser ce qui fait mourir pour des missions futiles. A cause de sa magie ils avaient perdu un être cher.

OooO

Père (156 mots)

Lucy avait un père, certes mais il oubliait même sa fille. Chaque année, Lucy préparait pendant des mois, l'anniversaire de son père. Chaque année, cette journée Jude la consacrait à sa fille. Il voulait que son bonheur mais il pensait qu'il lui fallait de l'argent. Il travaillait donc de tout son cœur pour donner à Lucy le bonheur. Il ne se doutait à aucun moment que ce qui rendait sa fille heureuse, c'était la journée de l'anniversaire de Jude. Le père s'amusait avec son trésor, il sortait en compagnie de sa famille. Mais un jour tout bascula. Laila mourut, la femme de Jude était morte. Ils ne pouvaient y croire. Jude ne fit plus rien avec sa fille car il ne voulait qu'oublier la peine et la douleur. Il semblait en proie d'un manque de confiance en soi. Il adorait sa fille, il ne voulait que son bonheur mais il ne la rendait que plus triste.

OooO

Bagatelle (132 mots)

Zeref se fichait bien, du royaume de Fioré et même du continent. Il n'aimait pas la vie. Il semblait que ce Mage noir terrifiant tout le continent soit devenu l'empereur d'un empire plus puissant que le continent. Zeref se moquait bien des continentaux, des guildes. Ils n'avaient pas de valeurs, de simples bagatelles pour Zeref, cet empereur terrifiant les habitants. Il apporte mort et désolation sur son passage, il tue sans remord. On se demandait si un jour il avait eu des sentiments. Jusqu'à ce jour, on ne le savait pas mais E .N.D vint répondre à cette question. Oui, Zeref avait un cœur mais l'amour et la vie ne l'avait pas gaté. Son frère voulait le tuer, son fils voulait le protéger mais zeref aimait son frère et haïssait son fils.

OooO

Mot (139 mots)

Nastu avait souvent demandé à Happy de faire des missions. Mais c'était autre chose ! Il avait rencontré Lucy et tout avait changé. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Mais le jour où il ne put la protéger et qu'elle dut se séparer d'Aquarius, il prit une décision. Il pouvait accepter que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis, c'etait une chose mais osait faire pleurer Lucy c'était inacceptable. Il voulait devenir plus fort pour la protéger. Il se décida et écrivit une lettre sur laquelle des mots simples et illisibles était écrit. Ils expliquaient le présent et l'avenir, celui de Natsu et elle. Lucy quand elle reçu cette lettre sur son bureau ne put y croire. Nastu l'avait abandonnée. D'abord c'était sa mère puis son père et enfin lui, elle en avait assez. Un jour connaitra-t-elle le bonheur?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, j'avais déjà un recueil de drabble sur Fairy Tail mais celui-ci est un peu particulier car le dernièr est pour toi **_EmilieKalin_**. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais!

* * *

_Guitare (129 mots)_

Cette chanson était inhabituelle. Certes, Grey et Natsu avait entendu Mirajane chanter mais jamais personne n'aurai osé jouer de la guitare ou quelconque instrument après Mirajane. Jamais, mais ce jamais est devenu un mensonge car Gadjeel avait tenté l'impossible. Mirajane avait une superbe voix et personne ne pouvait l'égaler à la guilde sauf peut-être Lucy, même si elle savait qu'elle chantait magnifiquement bien, elle n'oserait jamais chanter sur la scène de Mira. Car la scène de Mira était trop importante pou elle. Petite, elle chantait pour gagner de l'argent et vivre avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle a été rejetée car Santa soul est venue cohabiter avec elle. Elle, son frère et sa sœur, ont endure mille souffrance. Elle chante pour oublier et la violence et la peine.

OooO

_Chant (142 mots)_

Mirajane chantait. Son chant faisait taire toute la guilde. Ses notes volaient doucement comme les feuilles dans le vent, ses mélodies semblaient colorées. Les paroles avaient un sens tout particulier pour cette guilde si chère au cœur de chacun de ses membres. Lucy arrivait à sentir dans l'air, une tristesse encore inconnue. Natsu ne souriait plus, Grey regardait le sol et Erza se tenait plus droite et froide qu'à l'habitude. Elfman laissa échapper une goutte d'eau sur ses joues. Lui, qui se vantait d'être un vrai homme pleurait. Un seul mot résonna à la fin de la chanson, un seul nom, une seule douleur : Lissana. Mirajane pleura sur scène, Erza alla la voir et l'enlaça. Mirajane pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lissana, sa petite sœur avait…elle était … Mirajane regarda ses bras puis l'air, elle s'écria qu'elle été dans cet air maintenant.

OooO

_Effort (110 mots)_

Zeref ferai tout pour son frère. Il accomplissait des miracles pour le ramener à la vie. Il avait fait tout les efforts possibles afin de réussir l'impossible : apprendre les bases de la magie et meme plus. Il aurait n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. Il avait même vexé un dieu. Il vivait même avec une malédiction. Lui qui ne voulait qu'une chose, redonner la vie, il allait donner la mort. Plus il respectait la vie plus il l'a prenait. Mais un jour, une fillette lui redonna espoir. Cette fille fut Mavis. Elle lui redonna espoir. Il lui apprit la magie. Mais il lui prit sa vie alors même qu'il l'aimait.

OooO

_Ange (107 mots)_

Mavis était un ange pour beaucoup. Elle était gentille et douce mais elle réfléchissait comme personne. Seulement le problème est qu'elle avait voulu sauver Yuri de lui-même. Des défauts et des démons intérieurs. Elle avait appris de Zeref une magie interdite, une magie noire qui s'appelle Fairy Law. La loi des fées permet à ceux qui la maîtrisent de faire disparaître le mal. Mavis l'utilisa mais elle ne la contrôla pas. Elle serait immortelle comme Zeref. Elle devient le maître de la guilde Fairy Tail. A cette époque, les guildes étaient en guerre entre elles. Mavis avec son intelligence battu toute les guildes. Elle avait neutralisé la malédiction.

OooO

_Révélation (126 mots)_

Mavis ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. En voulant sauver Yuri, elle s'était attiré les foudres des dieux. Les dieux l'avaient punis. Elle avait la malédiction d'Ankseram. Elle tuait alors qu'elle respectait la vie. Elle l'avait appris de Zeref, ce fut une douloureuse révélation mais elle n'y croyait pas. Mais quand elle vit la femme de Yuri après qu'elle avait accouché. Yuri demanda le prénom de l'enfant à Mavis. Cet enfant est Makarof. Mavis prit l'enfant et elle senti l'amour de la vie. A cette instant, la mère de Makarof mourut. Mavis s'enfuit pleurante. On ne l'a revit pas avant 6 mois. Zeref la retrouva et ils vécurent des moments parfaits. Un jour, la contradiction de la malédiction fit mourir Mavis.

OooO

_Berceuse (144 mots)_

Zeref chantait une douce chanson. Un petit démon demi-humain allait se couchait. E.N.D allait finir par s'endormir avec cette douce berceuse. Zeref voulait le garder près de lui mais c'était impossible car E.N.D devait le tuer, sauver le monde et anéantir Acnologia. Toute ces taches pour ce petit être fragile, ses épaules trop facile à écraser. Ce minuscule démon deviendra un grand mage. Zeref soupira pour cela il devra laisser son frère à Ignir et dans 400 ans il pourra enfin connaître le repos éternel. Le mage noir n'aspirerai qu'a une chose, mourir. Il savait se faire craindre, se montrer terrible mais la mort s'était une délivrance comme une douce berceuse. Il voulait rejoindre Mavis son amour. Il ne savait pas que son fils errait dans les montagnes de Fiore. Il se ferai haïr de son aime frère et aime de son foutu fils.

OooO

_Jacuzzi (150 mots)_

Toutes les filles de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairytail étaient réunies dans un onisen. Les filles passaient la plus part de leur temps dans le jacuzzi à papoter. Elles se faisaient parfois des actions-vérités, qui se finissaient toujours avec du saké et des révélations assez surprenantes sous l'effet de l'alcool. Les langues se déliaient et les garçons se prenaient tout quand Erza découvrait qu'il n'y avait plus de saké. Le pire était quand notre mage a l'armure voulait jouer au jeu du maître. Seulement voilà cette fois, Erza n'avait prévu ce qu'il se passa. Les filles, trop enivrées par le saké, étaient devenues ingérables et les garçons avaient toutes les peines du mondes à garder la maison debout. Erza hurlait pour son saké , Wendy pleurait, Carla dominait Happy, Juvia serrait son Gray-sama et enfin Lucy regardait Natsu puis faisait le chat en lui demandant de la caresser.

OooO

_Perte (120 mots)_

Nastu ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne la laissera pas mourir dans cet endroit où un d'entre eux était déjà parti en voulant les protéger. Il a donné sa vie pour les faire vivre, il s'était pris un sort puissant il était tombé à la bataille. Natsu devait la faire sortir à tout prix. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle se sacrifie. Erza ne pouvait pas partir. Lui et la guilde ne pourront jamais accepter sa perte. Erza, la voix de la raison, la mage en armure, l'invincible ne pouvait pas mourir pour ce monstre. Il avait enfermé des milliers de personnes pour la Liberté alors qu'il est qu'un vulgaire esclave d'un fantôme.

OooO

_Duveteux (123 mots)_

Reby caresser le pelage duveteux de Panthère Lily. Elle avait peur pour Gadjeel, il allait se faire tuer. Reby leva sa tête étouffant Lily au passage qui hurlait de le laisser respirer. L'exeed se transforma en position de combat, la jeune femme dut lâcher Lily qui se détransforma. Reby était terrifié, elle aimait Gadjeel et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui porter secours. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas voir le chasseur de dragon d'acier mourir sans au moins avoir connu leur enfant. À cette pensée, elle hurla de douleur, de rage elle ne savait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle voulait avoir son homme auprès d'elle, de Lily et du bébé qui va naitre.

OooO

_Calin (136 mots)_

Lucy adorait les câlins mais personne ne lui en faisait depuis la mort de sa mère. Jude n'avait jamais le temps et l'envie de lui en faire. Jude vivait dans le souvenir de sa femme Laila, il vivait dans la tristesse et la douleur. Les câlins lui rappelaient les jours heureux qu'il avait partagé avec sa famille, lui, sa femme et leur fille. Jude pleurait chaque jour son aimée. Il ne voulait pas être heureux car il se sentait coupable coupable d'être en vie, coupable de sourire, coupable de regarder sa fille grandir. Il aimait sa fille de tout son cœur mais il pensait que Lucy aurait honte d'avoir un père cassé, un père faible. Il était sur que sa fille préférer ne pas avoir de famille plutôt que d'avoir un père tel que lui.

OooO

_*Célébration (103 mots)_

Lucy fêtait un anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Elle avait avec ses amis et sa famille. Natsu la regardait, elle l'avait épousé, voilà 10 ans. Tout le monde avait l'air joyeux, la guilde et leurs invités même leurs enfants. Elle regardait Natsu avec bonheur. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Avant la fête, leurs amis avaient fait une surprise. Ils avaient recréé leur célébration de mariage. Les époux étaient comblés, ils ne savaient que dire leur amour débordait, leur joie les transportait dans un univers bien réel, un univers qui les faisait vivre chaque jour, cet univers qu'ils partageaient avec leur entourage.


End file.
